MountainClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s Archives MountainClan/Roleplay Archive1 In MountainClan... Slushpaw pushed dirt around with his paw. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Stormwolf ran over to his mate. "Someone get the medicin cat!" he shouted. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) His ears perked. "What's wrong?" [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 21:05, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Littleraven heard it too and padded out of the den, "Something wrong?" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow dug her claws into the ground.Silverstar 21:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Littleraven ran to get the medicine cat. 21:13, January 19, 2013 (UTC) The medicine cat ran over. Icewish ♥ 21:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Littleraven sat near the fresh-kill pile. 21:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" asked Fernflight. Icewish ♥ 21:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Littleraven looked down, "I don't know." 21:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) (>:/ Um, Thrushstrike was deleted, along with my elder...) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 04:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (It's not like Avalanchstar was deleted, but MY cat was. In fact, BOTH my cats were. And Silverw edits at the same rate I do. >_> I'd like Thrushstrike back, please.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 04:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry, there was so much stuff to go through, I thought he was still Rped by the same inactive user who created him...) Icewish ♥ 04:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (Calm down, Moss. We'll fix it.) Avalanchstar rushed to her daughter. "I-I think she's kitting!" she yowled.Silverstar 19:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) (And we still don't have a medicine cat.) The clan was looking for Thrushflight. Icewish ♥ 21:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) (I created the apprentice to help) Stormpaw rushed over to them, sighing. "Sorry I'm late, foot got stuck in a hole again!" she muttered, pulling out herbs.Silverstar 20:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hurry," said Stormwolf. Icewish ♥ 23:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Thrushtrike nosed Stormpaw away. "What have we got here?" he mewed through gritted teeth. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:19, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "A queen kitting," reported Stormpaw, straightining. "I think two," she murmure, putting a paw on Rainshadow's belly.---- Rainshadow wailed in pain.Silverstar 23:36, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Stormwolf paced arround nervously. Icewish ♥ 00:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) (What's your kit again, Icy? x3) Rainshadow began to breath heavily.Silverstar 00:06, January 24, 2013 (UTC) (IDK DX Um, Bubblekit?) Stormwolf sat down, worried. Icewish ♥ 00:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) (Tom or she-cat?) Rainshadow wailed in pain, and had a gorgeous daughter. "One more!" purred Stormpaw.Silverstar 00:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC) (She-cat :) ) Stormwolf started pacing again. Icewish ♥ 00:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thrushstrike helped with the last kit. "Come on, kit!" he growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "Is that really nessasary?" asked a queen (My spell check broke.... You might not be able to understand me any more. DX) (x3, It's ok) Rainshadow snarled at Thrushstrike. "I'M TRYING, IT'S NOT AS EASY AS IT LOOKS!" she spat.Silverstar 19:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thrushstrike did this -_-. "Just doing my job!" he snapped back, giving the queen raspberry, which helped with kitting. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) (There is no such thing as a sane medicine cat :P) Stormwolf narrowed his eyes at Thrushflight. Icewish ♥ 23:59, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Qui you're glaring!" Thrushstrike hissed, his arthitic legs aching. "Do you NOT see that I'm helping your mate, who decides to rip my head off for trying to get a kit out!" he ranted. His sat down grumpily and gave Rainshadow more herbs. (Old guys make everything better imo) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The clan waited.... Icewish ♥ 00:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The final kit was born. Thrushtrike licked it clean and placed it by it's mother. "Two kits. A daughter and a ______." (idk what gender the other one is x.x) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) (I've posted it a lot now DX) "The kit's a she-cat, smart one," said a queen to Thrushflight. Stormwolf ran over to his mate. Icewish ♥ 00:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thrushstrike spat and lashed his tail. "Thanks I get for bringing warriors into the world." he gave Rainshadow borage leaves and stormed out of the nursery, his tail fluffed up. (Stop flaming him, please. x.x) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Rainshadow purred. "Our daughters are great..." she murmured.Silverstar 19:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Stormwolf purred. Icewish ♥ 19:56, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Stormpaw bounded off.---- "I'll name the dark gray and white she-kit Frostingkit, you name the other," murmured Rainshadow, eyes shining.Silverstar 20:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Stormwolf named the gray she-cat with white and blue-grey flecks Bubblekit. Category:Roleplay Category:Clan